


Baby

by shipstiel



Series: Klance Fics [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, lance is so excited tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipstiel/pseuds/shipstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Oh my god Keith, I’m so happy I could kiss you right now!”</i><br/><i>“Okay.”</i><br/>—<br/>Team Voltron is going on a trip to a vacation planet for a few days and Lance won't shut up about it. Keith isn't sure how much longer he can put up with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So... This happened. Just a quick fic while I'm working on another longer AU. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Oh my god you guys, I can totally see it in the distance!" Lance turns to look at them from his position in the window and points excitedly to the dot in the distance which must be the planet. 

Pidge rolls her eyes. "Maybe you should go to the lounge, it might have a better view from there."

Lance's eyes widen in excitement at Pidge's suggestion. He doesn't seem all that bothered that it's obvious that Pidge just wants to get rid of him and his incessant enthusiasm.

"Good idea, I'm gonna go there!"

He runs off to the lounge and the others all look at each other in relief. Lance has been going on about this place ever since a week ago when Allura announced they would be going there. It's primary purpose is to be a vacation spot, so apparently the entire planet is just covered in water parks and rides and resorts. They were also in the need of supplies and that had been the nearest planet nearby that had what they need, so it was decided that they would stay there for a few days. 

Of course, everyone was excited at first, but no one took it to the extent that Lance did. Apparently he had always wanted to go there, so being Lance, he proceeded to do nothing but talk about it for the entire week leading up to their visit. 

Even  _Hunk_ had lost his enthusiasm for the place, even with all it's snack varieties. 

They have a few minutes of blessed silence before Allura looks up from the controls and speaks up. "Someone needs to go tell Lance that we're arriving in ten minutes."

"Can't we just comm him?"

"No, Hunk wrecked the comm in there last week by spilling his food on it, and Lance doesn't have his helmet on him, so..."

Hunk touches his nose quickly. "Dibs out!"

The rest are quick to follow and Keith just looks at them in confusion for a moment. He still hasn't really caught on with that yet. 

They all stare at him expectantly so Keith finally sighs and stands up. "Fine. But just know that you're all terrible."

The rest of them let out relieved sounds at not having to be the ones to talk to Lance in this state and Keith rolls his eyes, making his way to the lounge. 

When he gets there, Lance is standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows, his hands resting on the glass as if he wants to touch the approaching planet. 

Keith clears his throat. "We're uh, we're landing in ten minutes."

Lance turns to look at him in surprise, as if he didn't even notice Keith entering. Then his face breaks into a grin. "Dude, come here, you've gotta see this view!"

Keith sighs and relents, because he knows by now that it will be less torturous than trying to resist. 

He walks up to stand next to Lance at the windows and okay, he has to admit that it looks pretty cool. He looks over at Lance to see his reaction and Lance is staring out the window again. Lance’s eyes are wide with exhilaration and Keith’s breath catches in his throat. The light from the planet's sun outlines his features in gold—it transforms Lance with this almost ethereal beauty. 

God, did Keith just think that? Lance is not _beautiful_ , he’s annoying, over-competitive and brash but he’s not—

Lance suddenly turns to pull Keith into an excited hug as landmasses and waterways start to come into focus and if Keith couldn’t breathe before, this  _really_ isn’t helping things. 

Lance steps back after a moment, probably after he realizes how Keith was frozen throughout the embrace, but judging by his expression, his enthusiasm hasn’t been dampened by it. 

“Oh my god Keith, I’m so happy I could kiss you right now!”

“Okay.” 

Keith’s response is quiet, and it takes a moment for it to sink in. Then he’s just praying that it was somehow too quiet for Lance to hear, and despite his best efforts, Keith can feel a horrible blush creeping over his entire face. He can't  _believe_ he just said that, he's been hiding this so well, for so long, and now his stupid crush is going to get uncovered by something like this?

Judging by Lance’s facial expression, Keith’s response does  _not_ go unnoticed. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, _fuck,_ I didn’t mean to say that, I—"

Keith's stammered explanation is cut off by the press of Lance's lips to his as the other boy pulls him close again, his arms around Keith's waist. 

The kiss is relatively brief as Lance pulls away after a moment with that same massive smile as earlier, except this time it looks like it's from kissing  _Keith_ , rather than the sight of the planet. 

Keith grabs Lance's collar on both sides and pulls him in for another kiss, as the first one was all too brief for him, and Lance kisses back immediately, enthusiastically. 

And okay, so this is nice. This is  _really_ nice. 

This kiss lasts longer than the last one and when they finally do pull away Keith's eyes remain closed for a moment later as he catches his breath and tries to comprehend the depth of what just happened. 

When he finally does open his eyes, Lance looks unbearably smug but he's blushing as well. 

"I  _knew_ it! I  _knew_ you wanted me, I am a genius!"

Keith rolls his eyes. "You are  _such_ an idiot."

He lets go of Lance's collar in annoyance and begins to step back in annoyance but Lance just grabs him again and pulls him close.

Lance laughs. "I'm sorry baby, I'm just happy."

Keith lets Lance kiss him again but when the kiss is done he crosses his arms and glares at Lance. 

"Fine. But don't ever call me baby again."

"But you're so cute! How could I not?!"

"I am not  _cute._ I'll have you know that I could kick your ass without even putting any effort into it and—"

There is a noise and a slight shudder as the castle docks and Lance lets out an unholy shriek of excitement. 

"We've landed! Holy shit, it's official! We are officially here!"

Keith almost groans. He can't go back to this side of Lance, it's too torturous. 

"We gotta go, holy shit, we need to go on the planet's surface!"

Keith is about to remind Lance that this is not a race, and that it'll be alright if they don't sprint out first thing, but then Lance grabs his hand to pull him towards the lounge's exit and Keith finds himself forgetting all about that desire. 

Lance looks at him expectantly when Keith doesn't move and after a moment Keith sighs and allows himself to become excited because okay, maybe this  _will_ be fun. 

"Alright, let's go."

And  _damnit_ if the smile on Lance's face doesn't make it all worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what pronouns to use for Pidge so I went with she/her because she says that she's a girl so I'm assuming she identifies with those pronouns?? I literally don't know though I could be wrong
> 
> Anyway, as always, please feel free to comment if you enjoyed it, I love feedback :)


End file.
